


Secrets With The Enemy

by xXVanityXx



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXVanityXx/pseuds/xXVanityXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayy Von Monroe's life is falling apart. He's been having hard times in his life and he needs his sister and his best friend's support. But when he gets raped he really starts to break down Like he had became a different person. Will Dahvie and Mikayla try to cure him before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Childhood

I am just a slice to the neck away for my life to end. I don't want to live anymore. Nothing in this world is important to me anymore. The world is full of hate, lies, and bullshit. I couldn't last a second there. It would be great for my sister. It would be great for Dahvie. Even my rapist. I killed that rapist and I am on the run. The only way that can make it better is for me to not live in this earth filled with people who don't understand. I stood there in front of the only two people that I loved and cared about. They kept shouting at me. Telling me to put the knife down. Fuck that. They probably think it is best for me to die. So I won't feel any pain. Emotional pain that is.

"Jayy please don't do this! We can fix this!" Mikayla, my little sister screamed.

"Jayy I promise that we can make this better." Dahvie cried like he was going to be shot at any second.

I didn't respond to them. Instead I just closed my eyes and got ready to do what I was planning to do. I see tears welling in their eyes. Hope crashing down. It's too late for them to help any longer. It's too late. I feel my life flashing between my eyes at this very moment. Things happening over again.....

-9 years ago-

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." My mother whispered quietly as she looked over at my sleeping sister. Her warm look glanced over at me. "I think that it's time for you to go to sleep too young man."

"Please Mom." I said as quietly as I can. "One more time."

She did a light chuckle. "Sweetheart I already read it twice. And you have to get your sleep. I don't want my beautiful little boy having bags under his eyes." She said softly as she played with my hair a little.

"Okay." I whispered.

She picked up my sister and softly placed her in bed as I tried to doze off into slumber. She gave me and my sister a kiss on the forehead and emerged out of the door. I opened my eyes back open and took out my notebook. I would always be in my notebook. Ever since I was 5 I would try to write a long story or at least a chapter to a story. Most of the kids at my school would laugh at me or call me names. They would call me gay or this strange word called fag. I can't stand that word. And it was all because I have a pink notebook. I loved the color pink. It always hurt me inside, but my Mom always told me that it doesn't matter what people thinks about me, the only true opinion comes from within. My sister, Mikayla, is the only person I talk to besides my Mom. Even though she is a year younger than me she is still as smart as me. I wanted to protect her no matter what.

About a couple of minutes later I heard my Mom quietly closed the door. I knew it was her who closed it because my father would slam it as hard as he could for no apparent reason. As a 11 year old's curiosity I got out of bed and cracked open the door a little. Then I jumped a little because I heard my Mom screaming at my Father. Which is something that I'm not used to. She's been saying something about a divorce between them and I couldn't be any happier. I can't stand my Father. He would always hit me every time he sees me on my notebook. He would call me the same names that the kids at school would call me. And for my own Father to say that to me is just plain heartbreaking.

As I got out from my own little world I heard my mother stomped into the other room. I lightly cracked the door open to see what my Father does next. I thought that he was going to follow her into the other room and hit her over and over again. Every time he does that I would try to save my Mom and he would turn from her to me. It caused a few broken bones at times but at least my mother would be safe. She would try to push him off of me as he would beat me again. She cares about me too much. But no, he wasn't going to hit her. The next thin I know he comes back from the garage and brings a container of gasoline. He poured it all over the couch as I ran into the room.

"What are you doing?!" I asked almost panicking.

"Go back to sleep you little fag!" he spat at me.

I cringed at the word but tried to ignore it.

"You're ruining Mom's couch!" I screamed at him.

He roughly grabbed me by my pajama collar. I looked at him in fear as I whiffed a hint of alcohol in his breath.

"Jayy I told you to get back in your fucking room! Don't make me say it again!" he growled as he pushed me.

He started to pour more gasoline on the couch. I was about to walk back into my room and go back to sleep. But something inside me told me to say something bold. Something that I barely told my Father.

"No." I mumbled.

He seemed to have heard what I said because he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"What the fuck did you just s-"

"I SAID NO!" I turned around and screamed at him.

I saw fire in his eyes like he looked as if he was about to attack me. I tried to run to Mom's room but he grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall. I slowly faded out. The last thing I saw was Father setting the couch on fire and storming out of the house.

...

I woke back up in the hospital not knowing where I was or what happened. The room was so bright that I can barely see anything. I squinted my eyes to see what was going on. There was someone talking on the phone. I blinked my eyes to try to hear what they were saying.

"You mean I have to break the news to him?" a woman said quietly as she made the I in her sentence sound over dramatic. "I can't just look to that adorable little face and just tell him that...I know but this is my first day and I'm not used to this...Okay. I'm going to check on him. Bye." she said sounding depressed as she hung up the phone. She turned around to me and smiled. She was a beautiful young woman with an angelic face. She was almost as pretty as my Mom. Almost.

"Hey Jayy. I'm Alissa." she said kindly.

I looked at her trying to speak but then my throat burned all of the sudden. She got up cautiously as she picked up a bucket of ice chips. She used the tweezers and placed one in my mouth. It felt sensational as it cooled the heat.

"There ya go." she said softly. I did a little cough as she smiled at me wider. "I'm sorry but you are just too adorable."

I smiled shyly at her. "Thanks. Where's my Mom?" I asked.

Then her smiled faded. She stood up and turned around as she was practicing to say something to me. Then she turned back around.

"Sweetheart. I hate to tell you this but...your Mother is dead."

Tears started filling my eyes immediately. This was not happening. This was a dream. She can't be telling me this now. I shook my head no as I started sobbing with my head in the air. I cried for a good 30 minutes as the woman seemed to have tears in her eyes as well.

"Honey don't cry. I'm sorry. I wish I can help but there is nothing I can do. Would you like to talk to your Dad?"

I looked at her like I just caught her doing heroin. Was my Father even at the hospital anyway? "NO!" I screamed at her.

She flinched back. "Okay, okay. Maybe not the best tactic. Um do you want to talk to your sister?"

Then a small smile appeared on my face. At least someone is alive.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. and yeah, that would be great." I said as she called in Mikayla.

"Jayy!" she yelped at me as she ran by the bed. "I was worried."

"I was too." Then I put my head down. "Did you hear?"

"Yes. And please don't make me cry again." she said.

I looked at her and I finally noticed dry tears on her face and she had bloodshot eyes. She looked like...Mom. I wanted to cry again. The news was too overwhelming.

3 days later I got out of the hospital and was in my Father's apartment that wasn't too far from our old house. It was a dump in there. It was dirty with cockroaches all over the place and the beds were way too springy. At least we had plenty of food to eat. I sighed and unpacked all of my stuff. After I was used to my surroundings I went outside to play. It wasn't like my Dad care or anything. Every time Mom wasn't home I just walk outside and can come back at 10:00 at night without my Father caring.

I sat on the sidewalk writing in my notebook. It was the only thing that I can do anyway. I didn't know what to write about so I said what was on my heart.

~ When death comes ~  
I’ll need not love –  
Consumed,  
No wreath or dove  
Could offer me salvation,  
Not when I’m no more.

A weathered stone will bear my name –  
Identity of once a being  
Living out existence in  
A world of risk, and never seeing  
Sense of why we’re here.

My teacher told me that my reading and writing level was at High School level. Some of it at Collage level. I was only 11 which shocked her a bit. Then I heard a rattling noise that was coming down the street. I slowly looked up from my notebook to a short little boy with long hair kicking around a ball. He stopped and looked at me. He was really cute. Not like the adorable cute but like the attractive cute.

"Hey." he said.

"H-hi." I said back.

He picked up his ball and walked over to me. When he came up closer he was shorter than he was from afar.

"Are you new 'round here?" he said as I noticed an adorable accent come out.

"No not really. Well I moved here from a little bit over there where Gore street is." I explained.

The I saw him widened his eyes. "Oh no. Are you guys that family whose house burned down?"

"Yeah. Were we on the news?"

"Well I saw it on the paper. We don't have a TV." he said. "So what's ya name?"

"Jayy." I said blushing.

"I'm David. But everyone calls me Dahvie." He explained sitting down next to me.

"Oh. That's cool. Dahvie sounds like a pretty cool name." I said.

"Well gee thanks." Dahvie said scratching the back of his head.

He is so adorable. It was like if he had his own mini me( Well he is pretty much of a mini me himself), it would totally sell.

"Could we go over your house?" I asked.

"Um I don't know." he said rubbing his toe in the dirt.

"C'mon. It will be fine." I said.

"Well...okay." he smiled.

The walk to his home wasn't pretty long. It was just right behind my house I think. Then I realized that he lived...in a trailer park. I really didn't mind. I mean at least he isn't homeless or anything. I looked over at him and he almost seemed embarrassed. I could see him blush and it made him look really cute. As we entered his house there were his little brothers and sisters running around the house. I saw a woman who seemed to be his mother cooking something.

"Dahvie eres justo a tiempo para la cena. Y yo estaba a punto de llamar a su interior." she said in Spanish without looking up from the pot.

I didn't understood a word she said. Then Dahvie walked by and pulled on her dress.

"Mamá por favor, preste atención. Tengo un amigo más." he said to her.

She looked up and saw me. Once she looked at me she smiled. "Oh hello. Are you Dahvie's friend?"

"Yes." I said.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"That would be nice." I said politely. My Mom always taught me how to be nice to people. As we walked away from the room we walked inside Dahvie's room. Well it's his ad his other siblings room but it still counted as his.

"I didn't know you were Hispanic." I said.

"Yeah. Aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't understand what your Mom said. My sister understands Spanish but just not me. I never wanted to learn because I was too busy on my notebook." I explained.

Dahvie giggled. "You know Jayy. I like you."

My eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Dahvie said. He was getting ready to turn away from as I pulled him into a kiss. My mind felt with confusion I pulled away as Dahvie still had his eyes closed with his lips poked out. He slowly opened his eyes as I blushed a little. I probably shouldn't have done that.

"Um Qué carajo te pasa?!" he yelled in Spanish.

I flinched back and widened my eyes. "What?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he translated.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Dahvie. I-I didn't mean to." I said with tears coming out of my eyes as I closed my notebook and got ready to leave. Why am I crying? I don't get it.

"Wait, Jayy where are you going?" Dahvie asked pulled me back.

I looked at him and took a deep breath. I placed my notebook to the side of me.

"I already know that you don't want to be with a gay boy. So I might as well leave now." I said confidently as I tried to walk out of the door. Then he stopped me again.

"I didn't know that you were gay." Dahvie said.

"What?" I replied shaking my head confused. "B-but I thought that you would notice because-" I glanced down at my side, "-my pink notebook."

Dahvie chuckled. "Just because you like pink don't mean that you are gay."

"I"m so sorry I didn't mean to kiss you." I said again with tears running down my eyes again.

Dahvie looked deep into my eyes and wiped my tears away.

"It's okay. I was just shocked. I thought that you liked girls and you were just curious. It wasn't my first kiss anyway."

Then I turned away from him and blushed. Then Dahvie read my face then widened his eyes. "You never kissed anyone before?"

"No. And so what? I'm only 11. I'm have a long life to live. Besides my first kiss was you." I said.

"Well that was my first kiss from a boy I'll tell you that." he said smiling.

I suddenly felt more relaxed because I see that Dahvie is a pretty cool dude. He's nothing like those mean guys in my school. He's just a normal, fun, and happy 11 year old. Just like me. Well sort of like me.

~5 years later~

At high school I walked down the hall looking like I usually do. Everyone was staring at me as usual. I got weired out looks by some of the guys and lustful looks from all the girls. I wasn't really interested in them though. Maybe it's my green contacts. My sister had grown a lot. And I mean a lot. She had long black hair with blonde streaks at the side, the same color green contacts I have on, a fitted red shirt that says 'Omg' on it, black skinny jeans, and red high tops. Now all the guys gave her lustful looks and the girls gave her jealous looks. Even some of the lesbians were checking her out. She walked down the hall to me.

"Hey bro." she said putting her hands on her curvaceous hips. "Have you seen Dahvie?"

She's always asking for Dahvie. Is Dahvie here? Has Dahvie done this? Is this Dahvie's drink? It's always Dahvie, Dahvie, Dahvie! But Dahvie is my best friend, like for life, but he needs to quit being sexy for a minute and just give Mikayla's libido a break.

"I think he's over there." I said pointing to Dahvie who was talking to some girl. I looked at Mikayla and saw that her face was having a tint of red. That meant she was angry and you would want to stay as far away from her when she's like that.  
Then the school pervert walked up to her.

"Damn you are so sexy when you are angry." he said biting his lip.

"Go away or I will rip your dick off!" Mikayla and I said in unison.

The pervert put up his hands in surrender and ran away. Mikayla looked over at me.

"Thanks Wuff. But I can take care of myself." she said playing with my hair.

"I'm your brother and that's my job." I smiled.

"Anyway I'm sure that Dahvie is totally not a player." Mikayla said as Dahvie came back with a sheet of paper in his hand. "What the fuck is that!?" she said quickly snatching the sheet out of his hand.

"Hey!" he said.

"This is her number." Mikayla said as she looked as if she was trying to calm down.

"No shit sherlock." Dahvie playfully remarked. He put his hands in his pockets but one hand didn't seem to fit. Mikayla reached into the full pocket and found a bunch of sticky notes ad pieces of paper with names and numbers on them.

"Seriously!?" She screamed as everyone turned to her.

She threw the papers at him and stormed away. Dahvie walked up to me.

"Damn your sister is a little firecracker." he said scratching his head.

"Yeah she's just like her Dad." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Dahvie asked.

"Nothing." I said as a jock walked up to me.

"Get out of the way fag." he said as I turned to him angrily. He pushed me out of the way but I just moved. I don't like getting into fights. But Dahvie on the other hand walked up to the dude jabbing his shoulder.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Dahvie yelled getting in his face. Well trying to. Dahvie was so short that he was at the jock's chest. I know for a fact that Dahvie can fight. When we were little he would used to fight off all of the kids that tried to mess with me.

"I said move FAG!" he yelled in Dahvie's face.

"You wanna piece of me puto!" he yelled pushing him. Then fist started flying. The jock tried to hit Dahvie but he did a matrix move and punched his face until he knocked him into the ground. Everyone around us started cheering. I pushed my way through the crowd and got Dahvie off of the jock who was obviously losing.

"Dahvie stop!" I yelled picking him up and pulling him off.

"That little fag got lucky this time!" The jock spat at us.

"¿Quieres un poco de mierda pedazo de mierda!? Voy a dar algunos de mierda algunos lo traen la cogida de! Ven por mi barrio!" Dahvie screamed like ultra fast.

"Speak English you fucking wetback!" The jock screamed back.

"Fall back bitch and suck on this!" Dahvie said grabbing his crotch.

The jock got angry and tried to charge at him again. But the teacher stopped them just in time.

...

During lunch Mikayla was in line and Dahvie had followed her up there. "Hey."

Mikayla looked at him, got her lunch, and walked away. Dahvie looked at her like she was stripping on the table.

"Oh so I guess you're mad huh?" he asked.

"You know Dahvie," Mikayla said quietly pushing him into the wall. "I want you...I need you...to get out of my face."

She walked away and sat by me at our usual table.

"C'mon Mikayla. Don't be that way." Dahvie whined.

"Fuck you. You don't care about me." she said taking a bite from her burger.

"Yes. I do. And I love a girl who isn't afraid to eat meat." Dahvie smiled.

Mikayla covered her mouth when she laughed. Me and Dahvie always thought that it was cute when she did that.

"So apology accepted?" Dahvie asked.

"Whatever." Mikayla said. Dahvie and touched her nose as they started giggling.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said getting up and looking at them. "To throw up." I joked as I walked out hearing them laugh.

...  
As I made it to the bathroom I ran immediately to the second stall on the right. I unzipped my pants and did number 1. I heard other people in the bathroom so I knew I wasn't alone. Because there was some rumor saying about people getting jumped there. Once I pulled my pants up I felt something-scratch that, someone behind me grabbing my neck roughly. I tried to turn around to see who it was but I was too scared to.

"I don't think we've met." whispered the voice in my ear. "I'm Satan."

A shover crawled all the way down my spine. I can't stand this. This was way too scary. I felt his hand reached down my abdomen and slowly unzip my pants. He took out my length as I covered my eyes.

"My my, What a nice cock you have." he whispered.

The corner of my eye looked at the door and saw no one there. I wanted to punch the wall. This is just great! People would leave by the time I'm about to get raped by someone! He started stroking my member as I accidentally let out a small moan. I felt a smirk come behind me. I closed my eyes. Please let this be over. Please let this be over. Please let this be...over. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that he was gone. I looked around in the empty bathroom feeling dizzy. I quickly zipped up my pants running out of the bathroom. I saw Dahvie and Mikayla outside the bathroom.

"Jayy I was going to check on you. Are you okay?" He asked worried.

For some reason I was extremely dizzy.

"I'm fine. You help is unn-uness-u"

I started fading out. All I could hear was people calling my name over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jayy wake up." I heard a voice say. I didn't know who or what it was but it was someone I know for sure. I didn't want to move or open my eyes. My headache was piscatorial. I wanted to scream. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked them. I moved my eyes to the side and saw Dahvie and Mikayla with alleviated looks on their faces.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital." Dahvie answered.

"You were in a coma." Mikayla said with her voice breaking. "We were scared."

I didn't understand what was going on. This was all happening a little to impetuous. I looked at them with worry in my eyes. "How long?"

"Three days Jayy." Mikayla said holding my hand. "I was praying hard for you. Me, Dahvie, and the Torres'."

I sighed. I guess Father wasn't praying for me. I can't stand the sight of him. Every time I look in the mirror I see him because we favor a lot especially since I have grown up. I hate him so much that it burns when I look at him. The fire that injured me and my sister. My mother. He was the reason that she died. I can't believe that my own father...

"Jayy why are you crying?" Dahvie asked worried.

Then I realized I had tears coming down my eyes. Then those tears turned into sobs. "I-I can't be around my father anymore." Dahvie didn't seem to understand. Mikayla's face meant that she understood perfectly. "I'm running away. And I'm never coming back."

"I'm going too." Mikayla piped in.

"Me too." Dahvie said. "There was no way that I will live another day seeing you like this Jayy. I see that something in your life is bringing you down. I would even leave my family for you."

"Then it is done. No turning back or changing our minds. We're going to Los Angeles." I said.

They both looked at me like this was a bad idea.

"So we are going to fly all the way from one side of the U.S. to the other?" Dahvie asked standing up.

"Yes."

"But once we get there, how will we get the money?" Mikayla asked.

I sighed. "Well it's not probably not the most appropriate choice but...prostitution."

"No." Mikayla stood up while shaking her head. "No, no, no. Mom told me to never ever sell my body to men or anybody or that matter. I'm sorry but I just can't do that."

"Yeah." Dahvie chirped in. "I'm not into um, chains and whips."

"Fine. We'll figure something out." I said.

"The doctor said that you got into the coma because of shock." Dahvie said changing the subject.

"Oh, that's funny." I said not looking at them.

"What shocked you?" Mikayla asked.

"Um, maybe it was because I haven't ate much often. Or I don't know."

I'm not the best lier. So I really hope that they bought that. They both shrugged.

"Well the important thing is that you are okay." Mikayla said smiling.

I nodded my head. It's good that they bought it but I still wonder who the mysterious stranger was that put me into shock. I could've died.

-3 short years later-

We flew to Los Angeles very moderately. I knew that it was going to be a new life for all of us. I can't believe that Dahvie would leave his loving family just for me. Mikayla was always by my side and I mean always. She always go where I go no matter what. So did Dahvie. I always imagined going to Los Angeles ever since I was little. It was my Mom's birthplace so it would mean a lot to me.

Once we got there we were in this hotel that looked pretty nice. We walked inside ans saw this very snooty looking man.

"Hello welcome to L'hôtel des merveilles." he presented.

"Damn that must be pretty hard to say." Dahvie giggled.

The man rudely ignored him. "Would you like to buy a room?"

"Yeah, that would mean a lot to me." I said sarcastically.

The man glared at him and shook his head. "At least that you would pay me."

I widened my eyes at the word pay. We didn't really have that much money. "Um sir, about that..."

"Ah. I thought so. No money I see? Get out." he snapped.

We sighed and was about to walk away but Dahvie stopped us for some reason.

"You guys look." he said.

We both turned around and saw the snooty man traded places with a younger looking guy.

I'm on break." I heard him mumble as he waddled to the other room.

Dahvie looked at me and then Mikayla. I realized what he was thinking and looked at Mikayla also. Mikayla looked at us with a bizarre look on her face.

"What?!" she asked.

We both kept staring at her, then at the man on the front desk, then back at her. She widened her eyes and realized.

"No! I'm not doing that!" Mikayla yelled.

"Shh! And besides we have no other choices." Dahvie pleaded.

"Please Mikayla. Just give him a little 'sneak peek' ," I said using my fingers as quotes, "and we will be home free."

Mikayla sighed and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello." The man said already checking her out.

"Hey um I need a room for me and my friends and I don't seem to have the cash."

"Sorry miss. We can't let in people who don't pay." the man declared.

"Well..." Mikayla started to lean closer to him revealing her breast. "Maybe if we had a little deal."

"L-like?" the man gulped.

Mikayla walked behind the desk to where he was and leaned into his ear. "Every night I stay here I can give a little appreciation gift."

The man's face turned into an aroused expression. Maybe she cock gripped him or something. He started smiling and the he handed her the key. "Enjoy your stay."

"I will." she winked as she took it and walked to the elevator. We followed close behind getting inside with her. As it closed we all whooped and high five each other.

"Mikayla that was pure genius!" Dahvie smiled.

"Well I do my work." Mikayla giggled though her words.

"Okay we have a place to stay." I informed. "But we still need money for certain things."

"Right. We all have to find jobs then. Mikayla will have to stay here and foreplay with the front desk dude so we can stay longer." Dahvie said saying all the things according to plan.

As the elevator opened we stepped inside out penthouse room. It was the most amazing thing ever seen. The view outside the window was breathtaking , there were two big beds, and the plat screen TV was awesome. Mikayla squealed and jumped on the bed like a little kid. I laughed and shook my head as Dahvie shouted hell yeah and jumped with her.

At midnight I was leaning on the view mirror looking outside. It was like a fantastic experience. As I sighed and tried to go to sleep I saw something on the floor that possibly fell out of Dahvie's bed.I picked it up and read it.

 

Slash, gash, terror, whore  
I like you better on the floor.  
Sock it to me ultra hot,  
Danger, danger! On the spot.

On the bed, give me head,  
make you scream, "Candy Cream!".  
Scene sluts like it super rough,  
that's the way they like to fuck.

I like to twink, I like to hurt.  
Bitch don't make me fucking work!  
I'll lick it up, I'll suck it up  
now get on the floor,   
let's fuck it up!

Now make your move into my room,  
and I'll whip out my "Dr. Doom".  
Ugh, what the fuck?!   
Bitch, just shut up and suck!

Whoa. That just blew my mind. It was perverted but...I like it. Without anyone else in the room I tapped sleeping Mikayla on the shoulder. She woke up and rubbed her eyes in confusion.

"Mikayla read this." I said handing her the paper.

"Okay." she read the whole thing with her mouth wide open.

"I know right. I think Dahvie wrote it." I told her.

She widened her eyes at me. "Dahvie wrote this?"

"Yeah." I stated.

Then she started reading it from the top again. Once she was reading she was biting her lip and started rubbing her hand down her thigh without looking from the paper. Then my eyes followed her hand as it moved to her breast. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had that tight t-shirt on with a perky set of double d's and-WHOA WHOA WHOA!!! That's my sister!

"Stop it!" I yelled.

She flinched back. "Sorry I can't help it! Hmm Dahvie must be really good in bed if he's writing about it."

Then we heard Dahvie opened the door from where the shower was and he walked out with only a towel.

"David Jesus Torres." I said folding my arms.

"What did I do this time Mom?" Dahvie asked sarcastically.

"Did you write this?" I asked holding up the piece of paper with the song on there.

He looked at us and laughed. "You really weren't suppose to read that."

"Well we did." Mikayla said laying on her stomach with her legs in the air. "Baby you are talented."

"For reals?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sexy ass." Mikayla mumbled.

"Huh?"

"What? Oh nothing." Mikayla said looking at the towel around his waist. I could tell that she was turned on. I could feel the lust in the room. I don't eve know why maybe because she was my sister and we have connections like that.

"We have to show this to the world Dahvie." I said.

"Um okay sure. If parents accept it." Dahvie said sitting down on the bed.

"Fine tomorrow morning I show these to some music producers." I said climbing into bed. "Goodnight you guys."

"G'night." Both of them called at the same time.

I dozed myself to sleep. But I found myself waking up about 30 minutes later hearing Mikayla and Dahvie moaning.

"Ugh! Fuck me harder. YES! Dahvie I want that big cock drilling my pussy!"

I widened my eyes. I couldn't believe that was my little sister moaning my best friend's name.

"Oh shit you are so tight." Dahvie said between moans. "I'm gonna cum."

"Do it." I heard Mikayla moan.

I jumped up and turned around. "NOOO!!!" I screamed as they screamed also. Then Dahvie had made a face as if he had jizzed. But when he got up he didn't go inside of her. Whew thank god. "Sorry bad dream." I said smiling as they groaned.

"You're no fun bro!" Mikayla said covering herself.

I just responded with a yawn as I left Mikayla and Dahvie putting their clothes back on.


End file.
